gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't Cry for Me Argentina
Don't Cry for Me Argentina da Evita è presente nell'episodio Nuove Direzioni, il nono della Seconda Stagione. Ci sono due versioni di questa canzone cantate da Kurt & Rachel. Nell'episodio le due versione sono unite. Rachel la canta per aiutare Kurt per le audizioni per gli Usignoli. Kurt la canta come audizione ,seguendo il consglio di Rachel, ma non ottiene un assolo. Blaine gli dice a Kurt che non ci è riuscito perchè ha provato a essere unico invece di essere in un team, che non c'è spazio per l'individualismo. Qesto è in tutto il terzo duetto di Kurt e Rachel. E' cantata originariamente da Julie Covington nel 1978 nel musical Evita. Testo (Versione Episodio) Rachel: It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your love after all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen, I had to change Kurt: Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around, trying everything new Rachel: But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you Rachel: All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance Rachel: Have I said to much? Kurt: There's nothing more I can think of to say to you, but all you have to do Rachel: Is look at me to know Both: That every word is true! Testo (Versione Album) Rachel/Kurt: It won't be easy You'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see Is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen I had to change Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around trying everything new But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it too Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance And as for fortune and as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired They are illusions They're not the solutions They promise to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you love me Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance Have I said to much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Is look at me to know That every word is true Curiosità *Questa è la seconda volta che un duetto di Kurt e Rachel è stato rilasciato in due versioni separate. La prima è Defying Gravity. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two